The invention had the object of finding novel compounds having valuable properties, in particular those which can be used for the preparation of medicaments.
The present invention relates to compounds in which the inhibition, regulation and/or modulation of signal transduction by kinases, in particular tyrosine kinases, plays a role, furthermore to pharmaceutical compositions which comprise these compounds, and to the use of the compounds for the treatment of tyrosine kinase-induced diseases.
Specifically, the present invention relates to compounds which inhibit, regulate and/or modulate tyrosine kinase signal transduction, to compositions which comprise these compounds, and to methods for the use thereof for the treatment of tyrosine kinase-induced diseases and conditions, such as cancer, tumour growth, arteriosclerosis, age-related macular degeneration, diabetic retinopathy, inflammatory diseases and the like, in mammals.
Tyrosine kinases are a class of enzymes which catalyse the transfer of the terminal phosphate of adenosine triphosphate to tyrosine residues in protein substrates. It is thought that tyrosine kinases, through substrate phosphorylation, play a crucial role in signal transduction for a number of cellular functions. Although the precise mechanisms of signal transduction are still unclear, tyrosine kinases have been shown to be important contributing factors in cell proliferation, carcinogenesis and cell differentiation. Tyrosine kinases can be categorised as receptor-type tyrosine kinases or non-receptor-type tyrosine kinases. Receptor-type tyrosine kinases have an extracellular portion, a transmembrane portion and an intracellular portion, while non-receptor-type tyrosine kinases are exclusively intracellular. Non-receptor-type tyrosine kinases consist of a multiplicity of subfamilies, including Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, Zap70, Fes/Fps, Fak, Jak, Ack and LIMK. Each of these subfamilies is further sub-divided into different receptors. For a more detailed discussion of non-receptor-type tyrosine kinases, see thepaper by Bolen Oncogene, 8:2025-2031 (1993), which is hereby incorporated by way of reference.
Both receptor-type tyrosine kinases and non-receptor-type tyrosine kinases are involved in cellular signalling pathways leading to numerous pathogenic conditions, including cancer, psoriasis and hyperimmune responses.
The present invention relates to the compounds as inhibitors of FAK (focal adhesion kinase).
FAK (encoded by the PTK2 gene) is a non-receptor tyrosine kinase which integrates signals from integrins and growth factor receptors. FAK has been reported to play a role in the regulation of cell survival, growth, spread, migration and invasion (McLean et al 2005, Nat Rev Cancer 5:505-515). Furthermore, FAK is regulated and activated by phosphorylation on multiple tyrosine residues. Overexpression of FAK mRNA and/or protein has been documented in many human tumours, including cancers of the breast, colon, thyroid, and prostate (Owens et al. 1995, Cancer Research 55: 2752-2755; Agochiya et al. 1999, Oncogene 18: 5646-5653; Gabarro-Niecko et al. 2003, Cancer Metastasis Rev. 22:359-374). More importantly, there is evidence that phosphorylated FAK is increased in malignant tissues compared with normal tissues (Grisaru-Granovsky et al. 2005, Int. J. Cancer 113: 372-378).
Inhibition of FAK by RNAi or expression of a dominant-negative FAK has been shown to induce loss of adhesion and cell death in human breast and melanoma cell lines and to increase docetaxel-mediated apoptosis in ovarian cancer cells (Beviglia et al 2003, Biochem J. 373:201-210, Smith et al 2005, Melanoma Res. 15:357-362, Haider et al 2005, Clin. Cancer Res. 11:8829-8836). However, inhibition of FAK in normal human fibroblasts or immortalized mammalian cells (MCFIOA) was found not to cause loss of attachment or apoptosis (Xu et al. 1996 Cell Growth and Diff 7:413-418). Inhibition of FAK by dominant-negative expression has also been shown to reduce tumour growth and eliminate lung metastasis of mammalian adenocarcinoma cells in a syngenetic rat model (van Nimwegen et al 2005, Cancer Res. 65:4698-4706). Likewise, inhibition of FAK by shRNA inhibited lung metastasis and reduced lethality by 40% in a syngenetic mouse model (Mitra et al 2006, Oncogene 25: 4429-4440). In this study, transient re-expression of wild-type, but not kinase-inactive FAK resulted in re-mutation of the shRNA phenotypes. Inhibition of FAK by dominant-negative expression in mouse 4TI carcinoma cells reduced tumour growth and angiogenesis in mice (Mitra et al 2006, Oncogene 25:5969-5984).
In addition, loss of FAK catalytic activity (reconstitution of FAK−/− cells with kinase-inactive FAK) reduced growth of v-Src tumours in mice and decreased angiogenesis.
Thus, there is strong evidence to suggest that inhibition of FAK activity induces apoptosis, loss of adhesion, inhibition of cell growth and migration and that such inhibition reduces angiogenesis. Accordingly, compounds which inhibit FAK activity would be useful for the treatment of cancer.
The identification of small compounds which specifically inhibit, regulate and/or modulate FAK signal transduction is therefore desirable and an aim of the present invention.
It has been found that the compounds of the formula I and salts thereof have very valuable pharmacological properties while being well tolerated. In particular, they exhibit FAK inhibiting properties.
The present invention furthermore relates to the use of one or more compounds according to the invention in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases, preferably the diseases described herein, that are caused, mediated and/or propagated by Raf kinases and in particular diseases that are caused, mediated and/or propagated by FAK.
The diseases discussed herein are usually divided into two groups, hyperproliferative and non-hyperproliferative diseases. In this connection, psoriasis, arthritis, inflammation, endometriosis, scarring, benign prostatic hyperplasia, immunological diseases, autoimmune diseases and immunodeficiency diseases are to be regarded as non-cancerous diseases, of which arthritis, inflammation, immunological diseases, autoimmune diseases and immunodeficiency diseases are usually regarded as non-hyperproliferative diseases. In this connection, brain cancer, lung cancer, squamous cell cancer, bladder cancer, gastric cancer, pancreatic cancer, hepatic cancer, renal cancer, colorectal cancer, breast cancer, head cancer, neck cancer, oesophageal cancer, gynaecological cancer, thyroid cancer, lymphoma, chronic leukaemia and acute leukaemia are to be regarded as cancerous diseases, all of which are usually regarded as hyperproliferative diseases. In particular, cancerous cell growth is a disease which is a target of the present invention. The present invention therefore relates to compounds according to the invention as medicaments and/or medicament active compounds in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of the said diseases and to the use of compounds according to the invention for the preparation of a pharmaceutical for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of the said diseases as well as to a method for the treatment of the said diseases which comprises the administration of one or more compounds according to the invention to a patient in need of such an administration.
It can be shown that the compounds according to the invention have an antiproliferative action in vivo. The compounds according to the invention are administered to a patient having a hyperproliferative disease, for example to inhibit tumour growth, to reduce inflammation associated with a lymphoproliferative disease, to inhibit transplant rejection or neurological damage due to tissue repair, etc. The present compounds are suitable for prophylactic or therapeutic purposes. As used herein, the term “treatment” is used to refer to both prevention of diseases and treatment of pre-existing conditions. The prevention of proliferation is achieved by administration of the compounds according to the invention prior to the development of overt disease, for example to prevent the growth of tumours, prevent metastatic growth, diminish restenosis associated with cardiovascular surgery, etc. Alternatively, the compounds are used for the treatment of ongoing diseases by stabilising or improving the clinical symptoms of the patient.
The host or patient can belong to any mammalian species, for example a primate species, particularly humans; rodents, including mice, rats and hamsters; rabbits; horses, cows, dogs, cats, etc. Animal models are of interest for experimental investigations, providing a model for treatment of human disease.
The susceptibility of a particular cell to treatment with the compounds according to the invention can be determined by in vitro tests. Typically, a culture of the cell is combined with a compound according to the invention at various concentrations for a period of time which is sufficient to allow the active agents to induce cell death or to inhibit migration, usually between about one hour and one week. In vitro testing can be carried out using cultivated cells from a biopsy sample. The viable cells remaining after the treatment are then counted.
The dose varies depending on the specific compound used, the specific disease, the patient status, etc. A therapeutic dose is typically sufficient considerably to reduce the undesired cell population in the target tissue while the viability of the patient is maintained. The treatment is generally continued until a considerable reduction has occurred, for example an at least about 50% reduction in the cell burden, and may be continued until essentially no more undesired cells are detected in the body.
For the identification of kinase inhibitors, various assay systems are available. In scintillation proximity assay (Sorg et al., J. of. Biomolecular Screening, 2002, 7, 11-19) and flashplate assay, the radioactive phosphorylation of a protein or peptide as substrate with γATP is measured. In the presence of an inhibitory compound, a decreased radioactive signal, or none at all, is detectable. Furthermore, homogeneous time-resolved fluorescence resonance energy transfer (HTR-FRET) and fluorescence polarisation (FP) technologies are suitable as assay methods (Sills et al., J. of Biomolecular Screening, 2002, 191-214).
Other non-radioactive ELISA assay methods use specific phospho-anti-bodies (phospho-ABs). The phospho-AB binds only the phosphorylated substrate. This binding can be detected by chemiluminescence using a second peroxidase-conjugated anti-sheep antibody (Ross et al., 2002, Biochem. J., just about to be published, manuscript BJ20020786).
There are many diseases associated with deregulation of cellular proliferation and cell death (apoptosis). The conditions of interest include, but are not limited to, the following. The compounds according to the invention are suitable for the treatment of a number of conditions where there is proliferation and/or migration of smooth muscle cells and/or inflammatory cells into the intimal layer of a vessel, resulting in restricted blood flow through that vessel, for example in the case of neointimal occlusive lesions. Occlusive vascular diseases of interest include atherosclerosis, graft coronary vascular disease after transplantation, vein graft stenosis, peri-anastomatic prosthetic restenosis, restenosis after angioplasty or stent placement, and the like.